Mountainview High School-Oh Gods
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: Just when the demigods thought they could relax, they're forced to go to a juvenile detention school… and worst of all… most of the students are enemies from their past's. Oh gods. Here we go. Pairings Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT, THE STORY MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU DON'T! This story is basically just the seven, going to school. Only the school is for mini little teenage criminals. There'll be some, ya know, popular girls and boys attempting to steal boyfriends and/or girlfriends. There will also be bullies. IN this story, the other kids are:**

 **Alfred Clackenstop- Former foster kid, racist, sexist, bully. He used to live in the same foster home as Leo, and the lady in charge favored him. She was racist and a bully. So yeah, and he hates Leo because when Leo ran away and the police found him, the lady got arrested. He's got a grudge. (sorry about the complex name, and apologies to anyone named Alfred).**

 **Nathaniel Arkower- Racist, sexist, bully, idiot. (apologies to the Nathaniels of the world).**

 **Matt Sloan- If you read PJO you should remember him. He hasn't changed. He's just uglier.**

 **All three of the above are friends.**

 **Isobel Horra- This is Isabel from TLH, but her name was spelled differently and she got a last name.**

 **Nancy Bobofit- If you read PJO you should remember her. She has become just like Isobel.**

 **Prudence- Racist former neighbor of Annabeth's, (sorry to the Prudence's of the world) a bully.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you recognize, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Might add Magnus and co.**

Chapter One

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth walked into the huge house that had been… outfitted for their needs. Each of the Seven had their own room, and tomorrow was the first day at Mountainview. It sounded like a nice place, but she doubted it. After all, it was for juvenile delinquents.

See, because Annabeth ran away when she was seven, they'd decided to send her here. And because Piper had run away from the Wilderness School, they'd wanted her here. All of them had ended up stuck here. She really _couldn't_ wait. Ha.

Anyway, Annabeth walked into the living room where the others had gathered. They were starting school tomorrow. Joy.

 **This was mostly to set the scene. The chapters will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's Chapter Two.**

Hazel's POV

Hazel had never been to high school before. So she woke up early and was dressed and downstairs before anyone else.

She sat nervously at the table, sipping orange juice and tapping her toes on the floor. She looked up at the sudden noise, and realized that everyone else was beginning to wake up.

Annabeth came in looking nervous. "Everybody awake?"

No one responded. Instead they stared at the clock.

Piper sighed. "We'd better get to the bus stop. We've got to hurry or we'll have to walk."

Leo grinned, drumming his fingers on his tool belt. "High school, here we come!"

linebreak

"Oh, this'll be fun." said Jason grimly. Mountainview turned out to be a huge beige building with few windows. There was a separate, smaller building which was completely windowless. Hazel decided she didn't want to know what it was for. She couldn't read the sign, anyway.

"Everybody gather in the auditorium for the Headmistresses welcome speech!" called a teacher who's hair was pulled into a tight bun. **(AN: I forgot to mention, the teachers are all from the demigods pasts. Except the headmistress and the counselor.)** Next to Hazel, Piper gasped. "Jane?" she whispered.

"Huh?" Hazel blinked at Piper as they continued through the front doors and followed the flow of students.

As they entered the auditorium they received their schedules and spotted a blonde woman standing on the stage, smiling. Her smile was slightly cold.

"Welcome to Mountainview!" She trilled as they filed into seats.

"Yeah, well we don't want to be here!" Yelled some guy in a row farther back.

The woman frowned and clicked her fingers at some security guards in the back of the room. They hustled forward and grabbed the guy, dragging him away.

"Trust me," the woman smiled, "you _don't_ want to go where he is going. There are punishments for being late for class, misbehavior, and acting out. Don't do it." She smiled again. "That's all I wanted to say. But now, to introduce your teachers. I am Headmistress Marien Janssen." **(anyone who gets that is awesome).** She beckoned to a man. He stepped forward. "I am Professor Randolph Chase. I teach Mythology." He stepped back as Annabeth gasped.

Another man stepped forward. He looked drunk. "I am Professor Gabriel Ugliano, I teach math." he slurred, before stepping back. Percy groaned softly.

A woman stepped forward. "I am Professor Teresa Higgins, I teach English." Leo stiffened as she stepped back.

Another woman stepped forward. "I am Professor Jane Smith. I teach History." Piper winced.

The headmistress stepped forward. "The counselor will call each of you out from class today and tomorrow to discuss your files. Now head to class!" She trilled.

linebreak

The first class was History. Professor Smith was extremely strict. She told them, the instant they entered, that she would call for the guards if anyone misbehaved.

Hazel was somewhat distracted, having seen a girl crusted in makeup coming toward the door. Which the teacher slammed. "Late." she said coldly. Then Hazel spotted guards coming down the hall, grabbing anyone left outside. She shivered.

The next class was English. Professor Higgins was slapping a ruler on the desk when they entered. Hazel noticed Leo was extremely quiet. He went straight to the back of the class. Hazel followed, noticing a cane on the teacher's desk.

"I have gotten permission to use this on any misbehaving students before calling the guards." said the teacher softly. She slammed the door. "Silence!" Her command rang through the classroom, which fell silent.

So yeah. English was pure torture.

Not that lunch was any good either. The food was disgusting, and Hazel was on tenterhooks, waiting for her name to be called. Annabeth had said it wasn't so bad, but Hazel was definitely nervous. She poked at her lunch, then jumped when a small group came over.

"Hi, can we sit here?" asked a redhaired girl.

"Sure." answered Annabeth, her eyes flicking over the others, a girl with a green headscarf, a boy wearing(for some odd reason) a Union civil war coat, a large, bulky guy, and a blond guy who actually kinda looked like Annabeth.

Lunch went by fast, as they chatted, and so Hazel jumped when the intercom boomed, "Hazel Levesque, report to the counselor's office." Hazel stood up, uttered a quick "See you later" to the others, and headed to the office.

Upon arriving, she saw a guard standing next to the door.

"Name." he grunted, staring at her.

"Hazel Levesque." She answered.

"Go on in." he snapped.

She stepped forward, opening the door and slipping through. The counselor was a skinny woman with a ginormous beehive of black hair and super-long fingernails. The lady smiled.

"Hazel!" she exclaimed, her hands moving toward the thin folder on her desk. She flipped it open and pulled out the single sheet of paper.

"Quite a strange case, indeed. You turned up out of nowhere at the age of thirteen, and then you disappear again, and now you're here!" she trilled **(AN: I am fond of making unpleasant women trill.)** "How curious, really! I've been looking forward to talking with you! Can you tell me where you were born?"

"I was born in New Orleans." Hazel answered quietly.

"Well, that's odd! I suppose we'll just have to see how you act around others and such! I know this is short, but you can leave! Head back to lunch, it hasn't ended yet!"

Hazel quickly got up and left, heading back to the lunchroom.

linebreak

The others were confused, but they let it pass. It was time for math, and Percy had progressively been getting paler and paler as they walked. They all entered the math room, which was a total mess. As they chose seats, the door opened and the teacher walked in…

 **Cliffhanger. Sorry.**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, chapter three.**

 **No one has gotten the reference with the Headmistress. To jog some memories, she's now the Director. Director Marian Janssen.**

 **Some more OCs…**

 **Kaisie Aisie- mass murderer. SHe and her sisters shot up a mall, killing everyone they believed to be unfashionable.**

 **Maisie Aisie- see above**

 **Daisie Aisie- see above**

 **Daniel Pan- murderer and a four-letter word that starts with r and ends with e.**

Chapter Three

Hazel's POV

The math teacher was fat, ugly, and bald. Hazel could not believe he was a teacher. Especially since he had a beer can in one hand. He stared at them all.

Hazel heard Percy make a strange noise and sink down in his seat.

Professor Ugliano growled, "Well? Get out your math books and read the first chapter." He slouched over to the seat and sat. He turned his attention to a television showing some show which flickered brightly, showing a flash of something inappropriate.

Hazel flushed and ducked her head, wondering again why this man was a teacher. **(AN: Don't we all, Hazel.)**

She glanced sideways at the others, who were having trouble(except Frank). Piper's eyes drifted in circles, Annabeth was apparently attempting to catch the letters, which was funny, Jason was frowning at the page, and Leo was just staring at the book blankly.

Hazel returned her eyes to her own math book and watched the letters run around. There were some playing jump rope. Huh.

She stared at the clock, willing it to move faster.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…

 _Brring!_

Everyone immediately leapt to their feet and left.

The next class was Mythology.

The teacher was strange. He came in, and his eyes immediately went to Annabeth, and the guy who had introduced himself as Magnus.

His face lit up. He smiled, which was creepy.

"I am Professor Randolph Chase. I will be teaching you Mythology."

He then launched into a lecture over Norse mythology, praising Loki, the god of evil, a bit too much for Hazel's liking. She noticed Annabeth looked nervous.

Hazel glanced at the clock. Professor Chase changed lectures, moving to Greco-Roman myths and legends. Again, praising Gaia, Kronos, and Porphyrion way too much. Then he switched pace, beginning a lecture on Egyptian legends. He praised Set and Apophis.

Then he started telling everyone how evil the gods all were in all mythology, and Hazel glanced out the window nervously. She noticed the others squirming, glancing apprehensively at the sky.

"STOP SQUIRMING!" Professor Chase shouted, a scalpel in his hand, his thumb hovering over a button. Hazel jumped, then held perfectly still.

A girl behind Hazel snorted. Hazel glanced back, seeing a girl with a fake tan, not much clothes, and blond hair and mint-green eyes.

"This is boring…" she complained.

"Kaisie Aisie, please refrain from passing judgement on my class." snapped Professor Chase.

Hazel's attention drifted as the lecture continued full force. When the bell rang, everyone jumped.

"C'mon," called Annabeth. "Study Hall."

The Seven headed down the hallway toward study hall, glancing around.

They entered the library, found a table, and sat, pulling out their assignments. They all glanced up at the clearing of a throat. The director stood in the doorway, smiling.

"You are going to share your names, and the crime or crimes that landed you here. And I have videos of your crimes. Starting with the Aisie triplets."

The girl Hazel had seen earlier stood up along with two others.

"My name is Kaisie!" She flipped her hair. The next one, who had medium brown hair, tossed her hair and announced, "My name is Maisie!"

The third had black hair, which she flicked over her shoulder before announcing, "My name is Daisie!"

"We shot up a buncha losers who didn't know how to dress." shrugged Maisie.

The director smiled tightly, then showed a video of the three shooting at people in a mall.

When the video ended, she turned and pointed at another student, then another, etc.

Then she pointed at Hazel.

"M-my name is Hazel Levesque. I'm not entirely sure why I'm here."

The video played. It was Hazel holding off the gorgons, but to the mortals, it looked like Hazel was attacking innocent senior citizens. She winced, then noticed Magnus frowning at the screen, and his friends looked confused. She noticed Carter and Sadie also looking confused, and Sadie murmured "What _are_ those things she's fighting?". A chill traveled down her spine.

 _Can they see through the Mist? Are they demigods? Or are they clear-sighted mortals? Or are they… something else?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Piper POV

The story Hazel had related scared Piper as they walked toward the bus.

"Wait, they could tell it was gorgons?" asked Percy.

"I think so." answered Hazel. "But does this mean the Mist is failing, or are they just clear-sighted?"

Piper noted that Annabeth was staring at the ground as they headed for the bus, kicking a rock.

Upon arriving, they filed into seats like this:

Percy and Annabeth

Jason and Piper

Frank and Hazel

Leo

Piper leaned against the seat. Suddenly Hazel gasped and pointed. Emerging from the windowless building was the girl who had been late to class earlier in the day. She was tear-streaked and shaking, escorted by several guards.

"Oh my gods." whispered Annabeth.

"Whatever happens there can't be good…" Piper muttered.

"She's soaking wet." noted Percy.

The bus jolted to a start and began to rumble along. The Seven got off at the last stop, is a prestigious neighborhood, which they would not even live near if the gods hadn't designed their home. There were quite a few others, too.

Suddenly a guy with black hair stopped next to Jason and Piper's seat.

"Hey there." he said. "I'm Nathaniel. What's your name?" He was looking straight at Piper.

She frowned slightly. "Piper."

He smirked. "Well, you and your friends are invited to a party at my house after school on Friday. 8:00 - midnight."

Piper squirmed as he moved on to another seat.

Annabeth POV

Annabeth scowled slightly as she leaned against Percy. They were pulling up to the first stop. The doors opened and several teens spilled out, heading for their homes.

The doors slammed and the bus jolted on its way.

Piper leaned forward and said, "So will we go to his stupid party?"

Percy shrugged. "Don't see what else we can do."

Leo groaned, several seats behind Annabeth. "I… feel… sick…"

"Our stop!" Said Hazel quickly. "Let's go!"

They headed home.

 **Sorry for the abrupt end. I am also sorry to say that this story is now on Hiatus. I am going on Spring Break soon and will not be able to write or update during that time.**


End file.
